Irresistible, Puppet Show of Terror
|image = |kanji = 抵抗不能、恐怖の人形劇 |romaji = Teikō funō, kyōfu no ningyōgeki |episodenumber = 193 |chapters = Chapter 292, Chapter 293 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Nel's Secret, a Big-Breasted Beauty Joins the Battle!? |nextepisode = Nelliel's Past |japair = November 4, 2008 |engair = February 27, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} Irresistible, Puppet Show of Terror is the one-hundred ninety-third episode of the Bleach anime. Szayelaporro Granz demonstrates a new technique, whilst Nnoitra Gilga is taken aback by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's onslaught. Summary Szayelaporro Granz watches on as Renji Abarai fights one of his copies. Renji comments that they look nothing alike, reducing the copy to goo which sprays across the chamber. He comments that even though it is as strong as him, a fake is still a fake. Uryū Ishida destroys the copy that he had been fighting, also reducing it to goo. However, new copies emerge from each pool of liquid. Szayelaporro acknowledges that the fakes are not very strong, but reveals that each time they are defeated, they break apart and multiply. As Renji is attacked by one of the copies, Dondochakka Birstanne intervenes, but nearly hits the real Renji. As Renji scolds Dondochakka, Pesche Guatiche attacks Renji, saying that he is a spitting image of the real Shinigami. As Renji disciplines Pesche for deliberately attacking him, Uryū comes over to them to explain the differences he has noticed between themselves and the clones. The copies of Renji and Uryū have slightly different hair and markings on their eyes, but are otherwise identical to them. He explains that Dondochakka's copies do not have dots on their back, while Pesche's duplicates are wearing trousers, as opposed to a loin cloth. Renji comments that they are too big a mistake to go unnoticed. Szayelaporro retorts that Pesche's loincloth and Dondochakka's dots go against his sense of beauty. Renji calls him an idiot for making such large changes simply because the originals were against his tastes. As they resume fighting, Renji tells Uryū that the chamber is too small for them to be fighting against so many opponents. When Uryū reminds him that they were unable to escape earlier, Renji activates his Bankai despite Uryū's warning. The copies duly replicate his actions, destroying the building. Renji reveals that this confirmed his suspicions that the clones were mimicking his actions. Uryū complains that he is much like Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji says that Dondochakka and Pesche should be alright, and asks how many duplicates remain. Szayelaporro emerges from the rubble, pondering how he will explain the damage to Sōsuke Aizen. To the shock of Renji and Uryū, he then destroys all of the clones. He comments that it was a boring way to fight, stating that he will fight them himself instead. As Pesche and Dondochakka extract themselves from the rubble, Renji notes that it is unsettling to see himself explode, even if it is just a fake. Two Arrancar that had been acting as a seat for Szayelaporro block the attacks of Uryū and Renji and while they are distracted, Szayelaporro captures Uryū with one of his wings and creates a Voodoo Doll of the Quincy. The Espada explains about this ability and demonstrates his control over Uryū. He then pulls the doll apart, causing Renji to worry about Uryū being torn in two. Szayelaporro mocks him for this before explaining that inside the doll are pieces corresponding to Uryū's internal organs and tissues. He destroys the doll's stomach, causing Uryū to vomit. Renji tries to attack him, but is caught by Szayelaporro's wing, resulting in a doll being made of him also. He compares them to children, stating that Aizen will destroy all of them because they are so simple-minded. Meanwhile, Nnoitra mocks Nelliel before they resume their battle, with Nelliel still maintaining a significant speed advantage. After they both stop their blades as they were about to strike each other, Nnoitra tells her that it reminds him of how things were before and that she has not changed from back then. Nelliel's appearance during her time as an Espada is recalled. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru talks about Szayelaporro Granz's Resurrección, Fornicarás. He explains that he can make clones of his enemy from fluid that comes out of his back. After closing the enemy in his wings, he can make a doll of them that lets him control their senses. Gin comments that he has nasty abilities. Szayelaporro appears on a descending, flowery platform and asks him if he should make a doll of Gin. Gin replies that he is good and tells the Espada that he is being too flashy. Szayelaporro offers him a regular part on the show, but Gin replies that he will pass. Characters in order of appearance #Szayelaporro Granz #Renji Abarai #Uryū Ishida #Dondochakka Birstanne #Pesche Guatiche #Nnoitra Gilga #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue Fights *Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayelaporro Granz *Ichigo Kurosaki & Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: * * Hollow techniques: * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * Resurrección used: * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes